Carrie (musical)
Carrie is a stage musical based on the novel of the same name by Stephen King. Cast *Linzi Hateley - Carrie White *Barbara Cook - Margaret White *Darlene Love - Miss Gardner *Sally Ann Triplett - Sue Snell *Charlotte d'Amboise - Chris Hargensen *Paul Gyngell - Tommy Ross *Gene Anthony Ray - Billy Nolan Plot Opening in a high school gym, the gym teacher, Miss Gardner, is leading her girls' gym class in a strenuous workout. After class, the girls head to the locker room and have fun teasing a less attractive, plump girl named Carrie White. The girls start to shower while talking about boys and their plans for the upcoming prom. Carrie has her first period in the shower and, not understanding what is happening, thinks she is bleeding to death. The other girls taunt her mercilessly until Miss Gardner hears the commotion, sends the girls away, and explains menstruation to Carrie. On the way out of the gym, Sue and Chris talk about what just happened in the locker room. Sue is already feeling remorseful for her part in the incident, but Chris calls Carrie "Scary White." Carrie is hurt by their name-calling and teasing, but dreams of being vindicated and gaining respect from her peers. Carrie's mother Margaret is praying when Carrie arrives home. Carrie joins her mother in prayer for a few minutes and then explains what happened in the locker room. Margaret tells Carrie that the blood is a sign of her sin and forces her into the cellar to pray for forgiveness. That night, many of the high school students are at the drive-in theater, including Sue and her boyfriend Tommy and Chris and her boyfriend Billy. Sue tells Tommy that she is still upset about what she and the other girls did to Carrie in the locker room, while Chris complains about Carrie to Billy. While the other teenagers are at the drive-in, Carrie and Margaret are home praying. Margaret prays for the strength to help her daughter while Carrie, depressed, questions God's love for her. Margaret apologizes for hurting Carrie and assures her that she loves her unconditionally. At school the following day, Miss Gardner tells the girls they must all apologize to Carrie. Sue and the other girls comply, but Chris refuses. Upset, Miss Gardner tells Chris that she will not be allowed to go to the prom, and Chris vows revenge. Miss Gardner encourages Carrie to dream about her Prince Charming. Still upset over the way Carrie has been treated, Sue asks Tommy to take Carrie to the prom instead of her, and he reluctantly agrees. At the same time, Chris asks Billy to help her get revenge on Carrie. Tommy surprises Carrie by knocking on her door and asking her to go to prom. Though at first confused and uneasy, Carrie eventually agrees to go with him. When she tells her mother the news, Margaret forbids her to go, insisting that all boys just want to take advantage of girls, including her own father, and the prom would be an occasion of sin. Carrie reveals her supernatural powers, telling her mother that she is determined to attend the prom and will not be stopped. The act opens at a pig farm while a storm rages, where Chris, Billy, and several of his friends are on a mission. For their planned revenge on Carrie, they kill a pig and collect its blood. Back at the high school, Sue is confronted by girls who are upset that Carrie is going to the prom. Sue believes she is doing the right thing but realizes that doing the right thing is not always easy. Getting ready for the prom, Carrie dreams about her date and, in a positive display of her special powers, she sends her dress, shoes, and hairbrush dancing through the air. Margaret tries one more time to convince Carrie not to go to the prom, but Carrie doesn't listen. She leaves for the prom with Tommy. Alone, Margaret plans to save Carrie from damnation the only way she can. Tommy and Carrie arrive at the prom and everyone is surprised at how beautiful Carrie is. Miss Gardner is there as a chaperone and talks to Carrie about how it feels to be in love. Carrie is nervous about dancing with Tommy, but he finally convinces her to go out on the dance floor with him. As the votes for prom king and queen are cast, Tommy, Carrie, Sue, Chris, Billy, and Miss Gardner soliloquize about the events unfolding. Tommy and Carrie are declared king and queen of the prom, and they are crowned as the students sing the "Alma Mater." Suddenly, Billy and Chris appear and dump a bucket of pig blood on Carrie. Humiliated and incensed, Carrie realizes her full powers. She closes off the gym exit and kills everyone present. Carrie leaves the prom and is met by her mother. Margaret comforts her daughter and then stabs her fatally, thinking it will save Carrie's soul. Carrie retaliates, killing Margaret with her powers, and she apologizes as her mother dies. Sue, the only student who was not at the prom, discovers Carrie and comforts her as she dies. Musical numbers ;Act I *"In" – Miss Gardner and Female Ensemble *"Dear Lord" – Carrie *"Dream On" – Carrie, Sue, Chris and Female Ensemble *"Her Mother Should Have Told Her" – Miss Gardner and Sue *"Carrie" – Carrie *"Open Your Heart" – Margaret and Carrie *"And Eve Was Weak" – Margaret and Carrie *"Don't Waste the Moon" – Sue, Tommy, Chris, Billy and Ensemble *"Evening Prayers" – Margaret and Carrie *"Unsuspecting Hearts" – Miss Gardner and Carrie *"Do Me a Favor" – Sue, Tommy, Chris, Billy and Ensemble *"I Remember How Those Boys Could Dance" – Margaret and Carrie ;Act II *"Crackerjack/Out for Blood" – Chris, Billy, and Male Ensemble *"Dream On (The Prom)" – Female Ensemble *"White Star" – Sue *"I'm Not Alone" – Carrie *"Carrie" (first reprise) – Margaret and Carrie *"When There's No One" – Margaret *"Wotta Night" – Ensemble *"Unsuspecting Hearts" (Reprise) – Miss Gardner and Carrie *"Heaven" – Miss Gardner, Sue, Tommy, Chris, Billy, Carrie, Margaret and Full Company *"Alma Mater" – Ensemble *"The Destruction" – Carrie *"Carrie (Finale)" – Margaret Category: Stage musicals